


Runaway Train

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Two broken hearts hopped on a train with one way tickets, never planned on going back.Two broken hearts helped each other remember how to smile on the long train track.





	Runaway Train

"I don't love you anymore."

The words of his girlfriend...well, ex-girlfriend...keeps echoing on Youngbin's mind while standing on the platform, waiting for his train. Visions of tears, overstuffed luggage, half-empty closet, and a ring on the floor, keeps flashing in his mind. He starts to choke up again. 

Chooooo~~~chooooo~~

The arrival of the train brought Youngbin back to the present. He adjusted his leather backpack and squeezed his way in with the crowd. He purposely chose a window seat so he can easily throw his emotions out when he needs to. 

It was a midday trip on a weekday and usually the trains are not crowded during these times. When Youngbin arrived at his booth, a train attendant was blocking his way. He tried to excuse himself but she was too charmed by the foxy eyes and sweet smile of the tall guy leaning beside his seat. The tall guy noticed Youngbin and gentle held the lady by the shoulder, guiding her to the side. 

The attendant realized that she's in the middle of work and apologized to the two men. She helped them settle in their seats then excused herself. 

Youngbin followed her with his eyes shooting daggers. Althougho one can see it through his sunglasses. He's still emotionally sensitive from the breakup last night so he covered his eyes with dark glasses to mask his tears or irritation from simple triggers he might encounter.

"I'm sorry about that," the foxy guy suddenly talked to him. "I was just asking about the trolley schedule and the snack bar"

Their booth has two pairs of seats facing each other. The foxy guy is seated diagonally accross Youngbin and so far, no one has taken the other two seats.

Youngbin acknowledged his apology with small nod then turned his head to the window. He stayed in that position until the train started moving again.

The visions are coming again. His ex-girlfriend's crying face traced with guilt, his knees on the floor, his hand gripping the thrown away ring. Tears dropped on Youngbin's hand. He didn't realize he was crying again. He leaned forward, removed his glasses and sighed onto his hands.

"What's wrong?" The foxy guy asked in a concerned tone. Youngbin just shook his head in response. He breathed slowly, trying to hold it in but tears just fall and keeps falling.

Sometimes when you are alone, you try to look strong and you can't cry no matter how sad you are. But when someone is there beside you, for you, you automatically feel that you are now allowed to be weak and all your defenses fall.

This is one of those times. It must be his concerned tone or his sincerely worried look that Youngbin felt he can be vulnerable around the foxy guy. soon Youngbin's shoulders were shaking as he kept sobbing as quietly as he can. Foxy guy moved to sit beside him and rubbed his back.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The other guy asked.

Youngbin shook his head and continued to cry.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me"

Youngbin looked up, surprised that the words in his head just came out of the foxy guy's mouth. "What? How..."

"I don't know!" The other boy just shrugged in frustration. "She said I don't love her?!?!"

/Aaahh it's his story,/ Youngbin realized. 

"How can she say I don't love her when I did everything she asks and every boyfriend-like things in the world?" The fox continued. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Did you try to listen to her heart?" Youngbin finally spoke. "Sometimes, what a girl says is different from what she actually means."

"What? Why would they do that? How can I know if she doesn't tell me?"

"You have to love her deeply to know. Your hearts just connects and communicate without words. Through your eyes, through the tiny gestures, through touch..."

"I don't think you love me as much as I love you." The words of his ex-girlfriend finally sank in his head. "So that's what she means..."

He turned to look at Youngbin, who was watching his face fall at the realization of how he lack in giving love.

The two sad men felt their hearts get heavier and they both sighed, burying their heads in their hands.

"By the way I'm Inseong."

"Youngbin."

"My misery comrade, would you like to get some snacks?"

"Something spicy. Really spicy!"

They gathered their valuables and crossed train cars until they get to the snack bar. 

"Give us your spiciest tteokboki!"

"Add extra hot sauce to make it really spicy!"

"Yes, make us cry!"

The server was amused by their requests but he still made them the spiciest tteokboki and served it with an evil smile.

The first bite hits right away. Inseong leaned back in his chair and keeps hitting his chest, tears are already in his eyes.

"Aaa~" 

Youngbin was taking it rather well but he's also breathing hard and sweating a lot. 

"Whooo!"

They kept going as if in a battle fighting away their monsters. Soon, Youngbin was crying again.

"How could she just not love me anymore? We were in love! How do you just un-love?? What did I do? Am I unlovable?"

"Hey....her not loving you doesn't mean you are not lovable," Inseong soothed him while wiping the sauce the smeared on Youngbin's left cheek.

Youngbin turned his head showing the right cheek to Inseong. "Other side too," he whined like a baby.

The other guy chuckled at the cute act but still wiped the other cheek for him. "She may not love you but you can still be someone else's love. Maybe she did love you but now she found someone who is a better match for her. You love her now because you haven't met your better half yet. Someday you'll find someone whom you will be each other's best match." He picked up another tissue to wipe Youngbin's nose and tears.

"How can you be this sweet?" He softly said while looking at Inseong with heart eyes. "You have all the right words to say."

Inseong's face fell. "I just know the right words, the right ways, but is that what you really want?"

Youngbin sighed. "No. I don't really need comforting and hopeful words now. I just want to be sad and recall our happy moments."

"I'm sorry I don't know how to love," he said, leaning his head on Youngbin's shoulder. It was the other guy's turn to pat his back now.

They ordered refreshing drinks and continued to share each other's stories and how they ended up in this unplanned escape trip.

When they walked back to their seats, Inseong bumped into someone from his past.

"Youngmi!"

"Inseong! It's been a while, how are you?"

"I'm..." Inseong turned to Youngbin who mouthed a "go" and went ahead to their booth.

Youngbin sat down with a sigh. It's not a heavy sad one but a little one with a smile. "I'm glad I got on this train. I'll start a new adventure."

In less than an hour, the train reached their last stop. Youngbin stood up to collect his things. He lingered, looking at the stuff Inseong left.

"Sorry that took a while," Inseong came from behind him. "She was my first love."

"Oooohh what a nice timing for to meet again!"

"And she's single and available!"

"So, are you gonna do something about it now?"

"I already did," Inseong winked showing him a paper with her number.

"Wait, you just let her go?"

"Don't worry, I made sure she'll wait for my call. But right now, my new friend needs me."

"Don't worry about me. I can't be the reason for you to lose another chance in love"

"I won't lose it!" Inseong laughed putting an arm on Youngbin's shoulder. "Don't tell me you don't wish for a fun company to start your new adventure."

"I actually do want some friend with me"

"I knew it!"

"Oh! You can read hearts now?"

"I'm learning"

The two stepped off the train and start on a healing adventure to prepare their hearts for the right love to come.


End file.
